


Breakfast of Champions (and sleep deprivation)

by heartlesslynx



Series: Laflams Fluff and Headcanon [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, I'll figure this bit out later, M/M, Mornings, Multi, Sleep Deprivation, Thomas Jefferson is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: Saturday morning fluff.





	Breakfast of Champions (and sleep deprivation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninyaaaaaaah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/gifts).



> Wrote this on mobile as a bribe.

<p>Morning was breaking on Saturday. The trio lay in each others arms, encompassed by the warmth they shared. If they had their way, no one was moving for several hours, until the midday sun breached their window, and they were pulled from sleep by the bustle of the neighborhood. Well, that was the idea anyway. 

It all started when Alex's phone went off. Typically, thus wouldn't be a problem, seeing as they all left their phones in the kitchen overnight to charge. But, Alex had been out of the state most of the week, on a writers conference with most of the staff of the Federalist. He had taken a red eye home Friday night, collapsing into bed with his partners a little after 2am, his laptop bag brought upstairs with them. So with no surprise, they were woken at 6 am to Alex's phone. 

The blaring police siren startled them all out of bed, Alex half asleep flying out of bed to answer the damned thing.  He looked at the contact before huffing in frustration. 

"Jefferson, why the hell are you calling me at 6 am?" Alex asked in anger. Lafayette and John looked at their lover through half awake eyes. Alex listened to the man on the line, shaking his head. 

"Jefferson, I left last night! I'm not even in the hotel anymore!" Alex shouted into the phone. John and Lafayette could hear Jefferson raising his voice, Alex fuming. "Jefferson? YOU DIDN'T THINK TO INFORM ME OF THIS YESTERDAY?!?! BEFORE I GOT ON THE PLANE?!?!" Alex was pissed, clearly some miscommunication leading to this call. Alex listened for a few more minutes, sighing. "Fine, I'll video conference. But next time, tell me this shit before I fly across the country in the middle of the night? Thank bub." Alex ended the call, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"What's up, baby girl?" John asked, holding back a yawn.

"Sorry that I woke you guys up." Alex yawned, picking up his laptop case. "I've got to video conference into a writers meeting for the next issue. Jefferson didn't think to mention it last night when I was heading out."

"Jefferson continues to prove his rudeness and his stupidity." Lafayette sighed, getting out of bed to wrap his arms around Alex. The bags under Alex's eyes were beginning to reach the stage where they would earn their own zip code. "When do you have to be online?" 

"Ten minutes," Alex groaned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

"How about you jump in the shower and I'll get coffee going." Lafayette offered, Alex almost moaning at the thought of coffee. Lafayette chuckled to himself, ruffling Alex's hair before gently pushing him towards the bathroom. "Mon petite, are you staying up with me or heading back to sleep?"

"Don't think I'll get back to sleep anytime soon." John yawned, stretching languidly. "It's the weekend, we can always take a nap later." Lafayette hummed in agreement.

Alex hopped into the shower, John and Lafayette going downstairs. John had slipped a shirt, Lafayette feeling comfortable enough in just his sleep pants for the moment. Lafayette made quick work in the kotchen, turning the kettle on and measuring out coffee into the French press. He knew Alex would appreciate the stronger brew, having been so rudely awoken from his slumber.

John pulled out mugs for the three of them, searching through the cabinet before pulling out a tea he deemed suitable. By the time the kettle went off, they could hear the shower turning off. Lafayette filled the French press, filling John's mug as he went. Lafayette started looking for breakfast ingredients, pulling out omelet makings. He turned around to see John with a box of cereal, likely something to tide him over until their actual breakfast.

Lafayette turned away again, pulling a cutting board out of the cupboard. He started to focus on making breakfast again, before he heard a clattering g behind him. He turned to see John pouring cereal onto the counter, unaware that he hadn't grabbed a bowl to pour into.

"John?" Lafayette asked cautiously. John turned in a daze, before realizing what he was doing.

"Whoa!" John exclaimed, righting the cereal box. He groaned, the cereal all over the counter top, thankfully none on the floor.

"Seems someone is still half asleep." Lafayette noted, the timer going off for the coffee. He pressed down on the plunger, offering, "How about you bring this up to Alex while I clean up?"

"Good idea." John yawned, clearly not fully awake yet. He picked up Alex's mug, filling it with coffee before disappearing up the stairs.

Lafayette quickly collected the cereal pieces from the counter, sliding it all into a bowl for John to retrieve. Lafayette continued working on breakfast, deciding he wanted an egg bake instead so that he didn't have to flip omelets. It was far too early for such things.

He poured all the ingredients into a baking dish, sliding it into the oven. He heard someone coming down the stairs, checking the hall to see a worn out John.

"Breakfast is in the oven?" Lafayette offered, "Want your cereal while we wait?"

"Not really." John yawned. "I think I want to just crash on the couch for a while. Want to join me?"

"Sure, why not." Lafayette offered, John smiling as they made themselves comfortable on the living room couch. Lafayette laid down first, John lying in front of him, both curled on their side to properly fit on the couch. Lafayette found the remote between the cushions, turning on the TV to whatever channel it had been on last. John curled up, grabbing the blanket from the floor, discarded the night before, pulling it over both of them.

Both John and Lafayette quickly fell back asleep, the soft drone of the television lulling them to sleep. They were woken by Alex, calling "Lafayette, did you forget to set a timer?" from the kitchen. Lafayette woke with a start, rocketing up, remembering the egg bake in the oven. He bolted off of the couch, almost pushing John off in the process. John sat up clumsily, not certain what was going on.

A sound of frustration was heard from the kitchen, Alex coming into the living room with his coffee and John's tea. "We're going out for breakfast." Alex plainly stated, offering John his mug, which he took even though the tea was long cold.

"How was the meeting?" John asked.

"Jefferson got bitched out by most of the staff for having a meeting the day they were leaving the conference. Washington agreed to overtime pay for everyone who attended video conference or otherwise, and a half day on Monday for our troubles." Alex listed happily. "Oh, and Jefferson's article for this edition needs a complete rewrite. So good for him and all that."

"Someone sounds pleased with himself." John yawned, offering Alex part of the blanket. Alex slipped under it, curling up beside John, coffee cup in hand. 

The two quietly caught up on the last few days, Lafayette bustling around the kitchen dealing with whatever he had burned.

Lafayette joined them, his own mug of coffee in hand. "Where do you want to go for breakfast?" Lafayette asked, pointedly ignoring the vaguely burnt smell coming from the kitchen.

"Either the diner with the cinnamon rolls or the cafe with the mimosa bar." Alex offered. "I could go for either."

"I vote cinnamon rolls." John voted. 

"Diner it is." Lafayette yawned. "I'll go shower, and then we can all finish getting ready." The three agreed, the beginning of a calmer Saturday at hand. Of anything, they'd get their nap in after breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Wrote this as a gift for Ninyaaaaaaah as I bribe for more love/war which if you aren't reading that and you're into laflams READ THE SERIES IT IS SO GOOD.  
> Disclaimer: written on mobile and very much a stream of conciousness write. So yeah..... unedited fluff anyone?


End file.
